


Hardest of Hearts

by anjinhos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А вы верите в то, что истории имеют свойство повторяться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardest of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> История о том, как Джон завоёвывал Клаудию. Данный текст лишь предположение автора о том, как могли обстоять дела в прошлом. Автор не в курсе канноного возраста некоторых персонажей, так что сделал их одногодками. В качестве названия текста использовано название песни группы Florence and the Machine.

Она была красивее всех девушек в школе. С её ярко-рыжими локонами и лучащимися карими глазами, она была словно ангел, сошедший с небес, и по праву могла называться Королевой средней школы Бикон-Хиллз. И ей, как Королеве, полагалось встречаться с популярными парнями, вроде тех, что были капитанами школьных команд, разъезжали на дорогих машинах и чьи родители могли позволить себе отстроить новый стадион для школы. Она, в общем-то, и встречалась с одним из таких – с Уиттмором.  
Именно к нему она сейчас шла, не замечая чужих восторженных взглядов. Оставалось лишь вздохнуть и отвернуться, чтобы не травить себе душу. Какие бы истории не рассказывал отец, вспоминая годы, когда долго и упорно добивался его матери, и ссылаясь на традиции семьи Стилински, в данном случае даже идиоту было понятно, что синонимом к «Стилински» было «безответная любовь».

***

Глупо было идти на школьный бал, чтобы потом торчать на отшибе школьной стоянки, но оказывать Линде было неудобно. Она была милой девушкой, хоть и не дотягивала до местных красавиц из-за брекетов и своей любви одеваться в вещи из бабушкиного гардероба. Тем более что другой бы с ней не пошёл, а так на балу никто даже не удивился паре «страшилы» Линды и «неудачника» Стилински. Вот только ни потанцевать, ни повеселиться не получилось: Линда предпочла ходить хвостом за Уиттмором, поедая того глазами. Ей и ещё паре десятков девушек уже давно стоило понять, что Уиттмор был влюблён только в себя и не заметил бы их, даже разоденься они, как принцесса Монако.  
Оставалась ещё надежда на компанию друга, но Маккол был слишком увлечён своей девушкой, чтобы обращать на что-то другое внимание. Так что теперь только и оставалось, что подпирать собой стену за углом школы.  
– Ты пьян! Отпусти! – раздался взволнованный и слишком хорошо знакомый голос.  
– Отпусти её! – бежать на помощь далеко не пришлось – всё действо разворачивалось прямо на школьной стоянке.  
– Отвали, Стилински! – Уиттмор действительно был пьян, даже слишком.  
– Дэвид, отпусти, – Клаудия попыталась освободить своё запястье из его захвата, на что Уиттмор сначала дёрнул её на себя, а потом со всей силы толкнул на стоящую рядом машину.  
Джон не стал больше раздумывать и полез в драку. Хотя дракой это было назвать сложно: они успели обменяться лишь парой тычков под рёбра, когда в скулу Уиттмора прилетел хорошо поставленный хук справа, сбив того с ног.  
– Проваливай, Дэвид, – Клаудия растирала ушибленную кисть.  
– Ты пожалеешь, – Уиттмор вскочил на ноги, отступая.  
– Я уже жалею… Жалею, что потратила на тебя целый год в надежде, что ты не такой козёл, каким кажешься, – Клаудия проводила его надменным взглядом.  
Джон переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя неловко из-за только что увиденной сцены.  
– Тебя подвезти до дома? – решившись, спросил он.  
– Нет! – ответ прозвучал слишком резко.  
Клаудия была зла, как настоящая фурия. Очень красивая рыжеволосая фурия.  
– Прости, – она глубоко вздохнула, успокаиваясь. – Спасибо, что вступился и… ты мог бы проводить меня до дома?  
– Да, конечно, – Джон улыбнулся, не веря своим ушам. – Твоя рука… – спохватился он, когда они уже вышли со стоянки.  
– Всё в порядке, – Клаудия лишь отмахнулась.  
– Это был отличный удар. Где ты так научилась?  
В ответ раздался весёлый смех. Клаудия остановилась, снимая туфли.  
– Не верь коротким юбкам и каблукам, приятель. Несколько лет назад я была больше похожа на мальчишку. Сколько раз ты ломал рёбра?  
– Один, когда в детстве упал с велосипеда, – Джон тоже остановился и придержал её за локоть для равновесия.  
– Я три раза, плюс несколько трещин – и всё из-за драк. Так что это, – Клаудия указала пальцем на своё изумрудное бальное платье, – всего лишь визуальный обман.  
Джон улыбнулся, глядя на неё, и Клаудия улыбнулась в ответ. Дорогу до её дома, который был всего в нескольких кварталах от школы, они прошли молча, но это была приятная тишина. Джон всё пытался представить себе Клаудию вне её образа школьной королевы. Выходило не очень, хотя после увиденного сегодня хука рассказ про драки и переломы рёбер казался весьма правдоподобным. Клаудия, наблюдая со стороны за его попытками переварить полученную информацию, только тихо смеялась, глядя, как меняются выражения лица у Джона.  
– Вот мы и пришли, – Клаудия поднялась на крыльцо небольшого двухэтажного дома. – Спасибо, что проводил.  
– Да не за что, – Джон смущённо фыркнул.  
Они замерли друг напротив друга всего в каком-то десятке сантиметров, так что Джон мог уловить цитрусовый аромат духов. Секунды, кажется, растянулись в часы, но он не решался пошевелиться. Джон понимал, что поцелуй будет неуместным для этого момента, да и вообще для их отношений, поэтому даже не предпринимал никаких попыток, но развернуться и уйти тоже не мог. Тело просто физически отказывалось двигаться с места.  
Первой к нему потянулась Клаудия, но она лишь положила руку Джону на плечо.  
– Увидимся, – лёгкое похлопывание ладони, и Клаудия скрылась за входной дверью.  
Джон ещё с минуту смотрел на древесный рисунок, покрытый лаком, а потом медленно спустился по ступенькам, направляясь обратно к школе, где осталась его машина. Внутри завязался такой клубок чувств, что он пока не мог самостоятельно его распутать, чтобы разобраться, что же на самом деле он сейчас ощущает. Но одно Джон мог сказать точно: даже если это был единственный раз, когда им удалось вот так вот просто пообщаться, и Клаудия больше никогда не взглянет в его сторону – сейчас он был счастлив.

***

Кровотечение из носа уже остановилось, но правая скула продолжала немилосердно болеть. Джон попытался на ощупь определить, не сломана ли она, но с шипением отдёрнул руку. От лёгкого прикосновения боль только усилилась. Рука у Рафаэля была чертовски тяжёлой, так что даже без перелома у Джона намечался синяк на пол-лица.  
Раньше казалось, что Стилински и Маккол – друзья навсегда, но в последнее время дружба начала расклеиваться. Конечно, Рафаэль уже давно не был тем пятилетним мальчишкой, что жил по соседству, но Джон как-то не уследил, когда в друге успели произойти такие разительные перемены. То, что Рафаэль теперь предпочитал больше общаться с Уиттмором и его окружением, курить на заднем дворе школы и ходить в подпольный клуб, в котором наливали всем, у кого были деньги, Джон считал его личным выбором. Они, конечно, говорили обо всём этом, однако не Джону было решать, что Рафаэлю делать со своей жизнью, и он спускал это на тормозах. Но не тогда, когда дело касалось девушек.  
Отец всегда учил Джона, что нет ничего хуже для мужчины, чем унизить девушку или пройти мимо, когда это делает кто-то другой. Поэтому когда Рафаэль начал кричать на Лиз, свою нынешнюю пассию, Джон не выдержал и сделал ему замечание. Возможно, слишком резкое, но оно не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что ему потом пришлось выслушать от друга. Джон стерпел многое, даже про свою безответную любовь. Сорвался он только тогда, когда Рафаэль ляпнул, что Джон единственный из парней, перед кем Клаудия отказалась раздвигать ножки. Надуманное заявление, но его хватило, чтобы он сорвался. Вот тогда-то и началась драка.  
Если честно, злость настолько заслала глаза, что Джон не очень помнил, как всё произошло. Хотя боль в плечах, груди, рёбрах и животе, подсказывала, что потасовка вышла отличная. Да и лицу немало досталось. Чёрт его знает, чем бы это закончилось, если бы Мартин не влез, чтобы их разнять. Джон, зажимая капающий кровью нос, ушёл в тупик школьной стоянки, чтобы отойти и привести себя в порядок. Куда ушёл Рафаэль, он не знал и не хотел знать. По крайней мере, сейчас.  
Раздалось постукивание каблучков об асфальт, и в тупике появилась Клаудия.  
– О мой Бог, Стилински! Ты настоящий идиот! – воскликнула она, как только его увидела.  
После школьного бала прошло уже две недели, за которые они даже словом не обмолвились, так что это была не та фраза, с которой Джон хотел бы начать их второй разговор. Но он был рад снова увидеть Клаудию, и слова не имели особого значения.  
– Как ты? – Клаудия присела перед Джоном, разглядывая его лицо.  
Судя по её скривившимся губам, выглядел Джон не очень.  
– В порядке.  
– Да, приятель, твоё «в порядке» у тебя прямо на лице написано. Особенно крупно под правым глазом, – даже злилась Клаудия очаровательно.  
Джон улыбнулся, насколько позволяла разбитая губа, глядя на её горящие праведным гневом глаза и недовольно наморщенный курносый носик.  
– Эй, – Клаудия помахала перед его лицом раскрытой ладонью, привлекая внимание. – У тебя там случаем не сотрясение?  
– Нет, я в порядке.  
– Да уж, это я уже слышала.  
– Со мной и правда всё хорошо. Это была обычная драка, – Джон постарался повернуть голову так, чтобы правая скула была не так заметна.  
– Знаешь, этот твой Маккол тот ещё козёл, – Клаудия сняла крышку со стаканчика с содовой, которую принесла с собой, и вылила её на землю, потом стянула с шеи лёгкий шарфик и высыпала туда лёд. – Но в следующий раз, когда кто-нибудь будет говорить обо мне гадости, не обязательно доказывать ему, насколько он не прав, кулаками, договорились? Повернись-ка, – она прижала лёд, завёрнутый в ткань к разбитой скуле Джона.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – тот поморщился, и оттого, что скула снова заболела, и оттого, что Клаудия знала о причине драки.  
– Вся школа знает. Ты удивишься, если узнаешь, какое количество людей поспешило поделиться со мной новостью о вашей драке и её причине.  
– Рафаэлю не стоило говорить то, что он сказал.  
– Боже, Джон, люди всегда говорят гадости друг о друге. Чего я только о себе не слышала, но это ещё не повод махать кулаками, – Клаудия закатила глаза, покачав головой. – Поверь, я проверила это на своём опыте.  
– Ты знаешь, как меня зовут? – Джон удивлённо уставился на неё.  
– Конечно, знаю – мы учимся вместе два года. И это всё, что ты уловил из сказанного мной? Может тебе действительно сильно досталось по голове?  
Джон не смог сдержать улыбку. Он потянулся, чтобы прижать лёд повыше и коснулся запястья Клаудии. Джон сразу же отдёрнул руку, будто обжёгшись, но потратив всего пару секунд на раздумья, накрыл её ладонь своей. Клаудия посмотрела на него возмущённо, но, тоже не продержавшись и пары секунд, смущённо отвела взгляд, не сказав ни слова.  
Она знала, как его зовут, ей было не всё равно, что с ним случилось, и она переживала о том, что с ним будет дальше. То, что он был небезразличен Клаудии, Джон теперь знал наверняка, так что решил, что может позволить себе поцелуй. Всего один. В щёку. В этом ведь не будет ничего такого?  
Наклонившись вперёд, Джон аккуратно коснулся губами краешка рта Клаудии всего на пару мгновений.  
– О мой Бог, Стилински! – повторила она, рассмеявшись, а потом накрыла его губы своими.  
Разбитая губа сразу же отозвалась болью и закровила, но это был лучший поцелуй в жизни Джона. Клаудия отодвинулась, смущённая, но улыбающаяся. Джон тоже улыбался, глядя на неё. На горящие на солнце рыжие волосы, янтарно-карие глаза, на широкий улыбчивый рот, со слегка пухлыми губами, на курносый нос и тронутые румянцем смущения щёки с ямочками от улыбки – Клаудия была самой красивой девушкой из всех, которых Джон когда либо встречал или ещё встретит.  
– Мы могли бы… – начал он, но Клаудия его резко оборвала:  
– Нет. Ты хороший парень, Джон, но…  
– … но девушки не ходят на свидания с просто хорошими парнями, – закончил за неё Джон.  
– Ты не просто хороший парень. Ты добрый, ответственный, храбрый, заботливый, внимательный…  
– Тогда в чём проблема?  
– Во мне. Серьёзно, я ходячая катастрофа. Я подходила Дэвиду, потому что он просто заслуживал, чтобы кто-то отравлял ему жизнь, но я не хочу портить её тебе, – Клаудия пожала плечами, грустно усмехнувшись.  
– Ты не настолько плоха…  
– Ты просто меня не знаешь.  
– Я мог бы узнать тебя получше, если бы мы вместе сходили, например, в Багз. Тем более, ты говорила, что я храбрый, так что я не боюсь рискнуть, – Джон нежно погладил Клаудию по руке, которой та всё ещё прижимала лёд к его лицу.  
– Мистер Джонатан Стилински, да вы флиртуете со мной! – Клаудия округлила глаза, снова рассмеявшись.  
– А что если и так?  
– Ну, – Клаудия поднялась на ноги, отдав лёд Джону, – тогда ты будешь сам виноват в своих бедах. И не вздумай приглашать меня в Багз. Ты ел их блинчики? Это же настоящая отрава! Завтра будет отличная погода, так что мог бы пригласить меня в парк.  
Джон тоже встал с газона, снова прижав шарф со льдом к скуле. Он, если честно, даже немного опешил, так как ожидал повторного отказа.  
– Ну же, – подбодрила его Клаудия, нетерпеливо взмахнув руками.  
– Ты пойдёшь со мной завтра на свидание? Мы могли бы сходить в парк, – предложил Джон, глядя в смеющиеся карие глаза.  
– Ох, это так неожиданно! В парк? На свидание? – Клаудия изобразила полное удивление на лице, но потом смущённо улыбнулась. – Да, Джон, я пойду с тобой на свидание.  
– Тогда я заеду за тобой в два, – предложил Джон, на что Клаудия отрицательно покачала головой. – В три? – снова покачивание. – В четыре?  
– В четыре было бы замечательно. А теперь пойдём, нужно смыть кровь и сделать что-нибудь с твоим носом, а то завтра на свидании ты будешь выглядеть не очень презентабельно, – Клаудия вложила в ладонь Джона свою и повела его к школе. – Знаешь, если завтра ты не одумаешься и мы начнём встречаться, то ты можешь не дожить и до конца семестра. Я не шучу – у меня скверный характер! – наверное, её слова звучали убедительнее, если бы она так счастливо не улыбалась.  
Джон прикусил щёку изнутри, стараясь сдержать ответную улыбку, чтобы не навредить и без того пострадавшей за последнее время губе. Он не знал, что после сегодняшней драки с Рафаэлем их дружба вконец развалится и лучший друг затаит обиду, которая со временем вырастет в соперничество. Что Линда перестанет быть дурнушкой и в один день прекрасный день станет миссис Уиттмор, единственной женщиной, которую Дэвид будет по-настоящему любить. Джон вообще мало что знал о будущем. Единственное, что было известно ему наверняка, так это то, что если потребуется, он потратит годы, но убедит девушку, ведущую его сейчас за собой, стать его женой.


End file.
